Make-Shift
by shewhowearsglasses
Summary: Dean and Cas try their hand at a make-shift Christmas while Sam's sleeping.


**I'm so in the Christmas mood. Like you wouldn't even believe.**

**Also say hello to my new obsession with Panic! At the Disco! Woo.**

* * *

Dean crossed his arms from his place on the bed, the TV was displaying snow for weeks. They'd be booking the cheesy hotel room for two more nights it seemed. "Snowed-in?" Sam asked, eyes still skimming his laptop but ears tuning into the weather.

Dean hummed, "seems like it." He shifted into a more comfortable position, grabbing the remote to flip through the channels.

"Maybe we could have some sort of make-shift Christmas?"

"Christmas isn't for another week, Sammy." Dean said, turning onto his stomach in a vain attempt to work out the kinks in his back. The mattresses in this place fucking blew. "Thought you kept something upstairs in that big head of yours!"

Sam glared, making some noise of annoyance before turning back to whatever the hell he looked at on that monitor of his. "Whatever, Dean. Stay bored for all I care."

Dean laughed loudly, flipping past two bad cartoon channels to land on some local soap opera. "How we gonna get gifts, Mr. Smarty Pants? When we can't even leave the motel room?"

The younger Winchester sighed dramatically, "I dunno, Dean. Maybe put some thought into it?"

"There's that adorable bitchface I just love to see!" Dean exclaimed with a wink, finally turning back to actually watch the TV.

The flowery wallpaper was getting on his nerves, Dean realized when the Dr. Sexy marathon finally moved to commercial. Sam was asleep on the table, his jacket tucked over his shoulders in a pathetic try for warmth. Dean grinned, there were so many ways he could take advantage of this situation. First... "Cas! Get your ass in here! I need a favor."

"Hello, Dean."

"Shit!" Dean blinked, placing a hand on his chest to calm his heartbeat which had skyrocketed at the appearance of the angel. "What the hell, Cas! Usually you take a minute or two before flapping in!"

"You called me, Dean." Castiel said matter-of-factly, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Green eyes peered at him quizzically, before he nodded. "Yeah, guess I did. Anyway, I need you to get some stuff for me-"

"You want me to go shopping for you?" Castiel asked with a firm edge to his voice. "I'm an Angel of the Lord, Dean. Not your grocery boy."

Dean waved his hands frantically to cool the angel's fluttering wings. "Nah, Cas! I just need you to get something for Sammy! Kiddo's out like a light, and I can't drive on the roads when it's like this!"

Castiel stared at him for a tense moment before nodding slowly, "fine. What do you need?"

"Okay, here we go-"

Sam awoke to a brightness he did not remember sleeping through. "Wha- Dean?"

"Merry Christmas, Sammy!" Dean's yell echoed through the apartment, his laughter teasing a smile onto even Castiel's face.

"Cas? Christmas? What?" Sam looked around the room to see how drastically it had changed while he'd been out. Now, in the corner stood a short tree, lights surrounding it in a half-assed drunken fashion. It had one or two beer bottles hanging from the limbs for effect, and Sam couldn't help the sloppy smile that slid onto his lips. "You do this, Dean?"

Dean grinned, obviously proud of his handy-work. "Cas got it! I decorated! What d'ya think?"

"It's great, Dean!" Sam laughed, rising to his feet and shaking his wrists out to get his blood flowing. "Thanks, Cas."

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders, pulling the angel closer and grabbing a beer off the table, "we did good, Cas!" He sang, slipping a hand beneath his collar and against the angel's warm neck.

Castiel smiled back, affection creeping into his tone as he pushed into Dean's firm hands, "it appears so."

Sam moved in to gaze at the tree as Dean flipped through the channels, trying to find the cheesiest Christmas movie possible. Cas spoke up every few minutes, commenting on the colors of that Rudolph character, and _why does that one have blue skin again, Dean_? Sam grinned at the picture they all made.

A great make-shift Christmas to share with a broken make-shift family.


End file.
